


A Shirty Affair

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly baiting., Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes back with more than coffee and food and Dean's not pleased!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shirty Affair

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dean threw his brother an enquiring glance as the door opened to reveal his tall form, arms full of grocery shopping.

 

"Took you long enough, Sammy. Did you cook up breakfast yourself? " he grumbled as he stretched out his hand  
for the paper bag with the coffees.

"Na," Sam replied happily, ignoring the disgruntled expression on his big brother's face. "There was a little open–air market  
near the diner and I took a walk through it."

Dean grimaced. He knew what THAT meant.

Sam had to have stocked up on his cache of apples, carrots, celery and other healthy foods which Dean  
had rashly promised his brother he would eat more of, on an occasion when Sam had turned the full power of the pleading puppies on him,  
explaining how he had to look after his health and to eat stuff that was good for him.

Sam had certainly been true to his word, plying him with carrots- "They're great for your eyes; Dean! You don't want to end up  
wearing glasses to aim a gun, do you?" or insisting that -"The roughage contained in raw vegetables is good for your intestine.  
It flushes out all those hamburgers and onions you 're so fond off, dude!"

Dean considered it all bullshit, but he had promised and he would try his best to keep to it, though he was feeling more rabbity by the day.

Bugs Bunny had nothing on him!

 

He blissfully sipped the hot coffee and turned his eyes back to his favourite site, admiring the attractive busty young women on the screen!

"I'm gonna take a shower, " Sam said as he headed for the bathroom. "It's friggin' hot outside already and my stuff's sticking to me like glue.

"Nothing new there Sasquatch. You're the sweatiest little brother on the planet," Dean commented absent-mindedly, not bothering to lift his head  
to receive the eye-roll that Sam was surely aiming at him.

He chuckled to himself as he appreciatively took in the 'energetic' antics on the lap-top.

 

Sam had taken his time and it was a good half-hour before he exited the bathroom giving Dean a first glance at what he was wearing.

He felt his mouth fall open, almost spurting out his coffee at the sight.  
He knew his younger brother had a penchant for weirdly coloured shirts, but the pink, yellow, cream and violet whorls that decorated  
what must have been his latest buy, just about blew Dean's eyes out of his head.

"What the crap, dude! What the hell is that?" he grimaced, pointing to Sam's chest.

Sam stared at him as if he was stupid. "What do you mean, Dean?" he asked naïvely.

"That abomination right there, man, I swear I have seen you in some girly shirts but that takes the cake!"

"Whaat? It's just a shirt! It was going cheap at the market and I needed a couple of new ones."

"A couple? You mean you have more than one?"

"Yeah. I bought three. Got an even bigger discount, " Sam smiled contentedly.

 

No kidding, Dean thought ironically to himself; the stall-owner would probably have paid Sam to take them off his hands!

"All the same as THAT?" Dean asked, hoping for small mercies, but being instantly beaten down.

" Yeah, more or less; in one there's more purple and in the other more yellow. What's it to you anyway? I like them and I'm the one  
who's going to wear them, so I don't see your problem, Dean," Sam declared, a bitch-face beginning to form on the expressive features..

 

"The problem, Sammy, is that I have to walk beside you while you're wearing…..that!" He indicated the offending shirt with his finger.

"Dean, you are being irrational. It's only a shirt. What's wrong with it anyway?"

"Well, for a start it's the loudest, girliest pink I have ever seen. I mean if I hadn't seen you as the womanizing RoboSam,  
I would seriously begin to doubt which way you swing, bro."

Sam looked at him as if he was some weird alien.

"Really Dean! Pink is a hue like any other. It's part of the colour spectrum and is every bit as respectable as black, so if I want to wear  
a pink shirt, I will," Sam stated stubbornly jutting out his chin.

Dean lifted his hands placatingly.

"Okay, man. You're a big boy and you can pick your own clothes, but you gotta promise me you won't wear that….thing when we're on a hunt  
or we'll have the monsters laughing themselves to death before we get a chance to kill them!" Dean grumbled.

Sam rolled his eyes in exasperation as he sat down opposite his brother and booted up his lap-top while Dean mulled over all the excuses he could eventually come up with to account for three disappearing shirts, as he looked on in displeasure at the wide expanse of pink, yellow, cream and violet that decorated his brother's chest.

The End


End file.
